Forbidden Love
by Zayan Ghani
Summary: In a world where friendship is difficult to maintain, a healthy relationship is even harder. Follow through to find out how Eren Yeager and Annie Leonhardt struggle to maintain their relationship by fighting the somewhat corrupted system and the cruel world they live in. Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the manga. ErenxAnnie! ON A HUGE BREAK!
1. The Encounter

**Chapter I**

He knew what he was doing is wrong, however, he felt he it was obligatory for him to do this. So here he was searching for that very person who they're supposed to capture the next day.

After roaming for hours he finally spotted her. She stood beside some other teens he didn't recognize nor did he care about them. She spotted him too. Her eyes widened, however, she quickly regained her composure and started to walk in a random direction, oblivious to the protests of her squadmates. He started his way towards her, each step making his heart thump harder.

After some steps, she took a turn into an alleyway. He followed her in and faced her back."What are you doing here Yeager?" Her voice was commanding. His posture faltered slightly but he dismissed it.

"I came to see you, Annie."He replied nervously. "We need to talk."

"Well I have nothing to talk about, so good day, Yeager'' she replied monotonously without turning to face him. Even though she had nothing to talk about, she remained there. Truth was, she actually enjoyed his presence. However, she didn't want to make it obvious so she'd have to remain neutral around him.

Seeing she wouldn't talk like this, he started anyway."They said you were the female titan. Is it true, Annie?''

She remained silent. This was disturbing news for her. She knew sooner or later they'd figure out she was a titan. However, she didn't expect it to be this soon. " What do you believe, Eren?'' She finally turned towards him and looked him dead in the eye"Well, do **you** think I'm a titan?"

He remained silent for some seconds. Instead of answering her question,''The scouts plan to capture you tomorrow." The truth was, he had no answer to her question. He didn't want to believe she was the titan, however, the similarities were too great to be dismissed.

He walked closer to her. Entering her personal space, she, however, didn't push him or step back. Instead, she remained firm on her position and stared up, as she was quite shorter than him. However, she was quite skeptical about his actions.

"Why are you telling me this?" she inquired

No aggregate of training or type of training might have prepared her for what he said next.

He merely smiled, ''I love you." his answer was simple, however, the meaning of his words were heavy for her.

She stared at him with wide eyes. She remained silent for some time. " Then you're a fool to love me."

He shrugged nonchalantly" Call what you want but my feelings are true." He grinned" Hey what happened to 'suicidal bastard', huh?"

"Shut up!"

He grinned."So, can I kiss you now?''

She glared at him"You do that and you won't hear the end of it." The truth was she wanted him to make the move, however, she was hesitant. All her life her father had encouraged her, saying the whole world is her enemy. Yet, here he was, standing in front of her confessing that he loved her. Proving her father wrong."You do know that I killed so many, right Eren?"

At first, he remained silent,"So you are the female type, huh?" She could see it in his eyes, the pain, the betrayal but most of all acceptance. She actually, for the first time she felt a pang of guilt course through her heart.

"All my life Eren, my father always made me train." He took a few steps back from her. She however, wasn't fazed by this and continued," I had no mother so my father was my guardian since, well since as long as I can remember. I don't know what happened to my mom. Since the age of nine, I've been trained by my father. He taught me how to fight the way I fight now. Throughout my training, my father never showed me any affections. He never made any signs of whether he loved me or not. Yet I was always obedient to him. So you see Eren, love is a foreign emotion for me."

He covered his face with his hands and let out a frustrated sigh."Life without a mother and a father who doesn't love you, eh? I thought my life was hard. Your's is on a completely different level. No wonder why you're not so social." She nodded." can we spend some time together Annie, please?''

"Why do you still stay with me knowing I betrayed you? What's so special in me anyway? Why do you even trust me?'' He could see that her self-esteem was low. Not only that but her eyes were also glistering. He, however, remained silent.

Instead of answering her, he moved quickly and wrapped his arms around her. He was quite impressed by the amount of energy she used to free herself. However, he restrained her, not letting her escape until she finally stopped moving." I didn't ask for this life."Her voice was weak and wreaked,"I didn't ask for this life, Eren, I didn't. I was forced upon all of this. I don't want to live like this, kill me Eren. Kill me and finish this miserable life of mine, please." she begged. Now he could feel the front of his shirt being a little wet. She was indeed crying or at least letting out a few sobs.

His grip on her tightened and he felt her wrapping her arms around him too and that made him all too giddy." Annie, don't say that bull crap! You're alone and I know that. Sure I don't know how that feels but always remember whatever you do, you'll always be loved by someone, wherever you go." He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes." You're not worthless Annie Leonhardt. You're a queen of your kingdom. Don't forget that. You had a rough time and it's okay because everybody has gone through difficult times. It's what life is about." He stopped to take a breath and let her absorb his words.'' Truth is Mikasa has it the worst. She saw her parents being murdered right in front of her. Yet she's alive. She's alive because she has a purpose. And that's exactly what you need Annie. A purpose. And I believe I can help you find it.''

He wiped the few tears that fell from her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile,'' Of course it's up to you whether you want me to help or not. I won't force you into anything. But know that I'm willing to disobey direct orders for you"

She nodded,"Help me then. I don't want to hide or run."she could see it in his vibrant green eyes, the trust in them. Not the type of trust he'd give to his fellow soldiers but the type of trust he gives to Armin and Mikasa, to his family.

He nodded,'' You have to surrender then. So that I may plead your case. Tomorrow we plan to capture you within the city many hundreds of innocents might die during the act. However, we can prevent all of it. I can promise you, Annie, you will not be executed that I can guarantee. You will be interrogated for some time, asked about your background, where you come from and stuff like that. Perhaps they might let you go free or you'll be spared but will be in a prison for life or some years." he stopped awaiting her response.

"Or I could run away now and no one would know and I'd have answer no questions," she stated

He shrugged" Do as your conscience dictates, I speak only of your best interest. It's your life. You're a master to yourself."

She nodded understandingly" Very well, I agree to your terms and surrender. However, i'd like to spend some time with you. Bond with you. Perhaps i'd even get to know you better." she finished with a smile and for the first time in decades her smile was true and genuine. He returned the smile eagerly.

* * *

What'da think guys?

I would gladly accept the critics.


	2. Migrating Shifter

**Chapter II**

Since Eren had started his quest for Annie in the morning, it was now afternoon. It seemed that luck was with them for once as instead of the burning heat, it was quite a pleasant weather. They had lunch in a small cafeteria. It wasn't crowded nor empty, it was perfect. Then they roamed the city, visiting any place that was worth the visit. All the while talking about useless stuff and 'getting to know each other better'. Turns out Annie had a huge thing for donuts as she was caught multiple times stealing from Eren's bag. He however, didn't mind, instead he ran from her and made her chase him. Though she had to chase him to get more of them, she didn't mind but rather enjoyed their little time running. Being an MP had its privileges, as Annie only had to blackmail a little to get what she and Eren wanted. Though Eren wasn't very keen on that idea.

By the time they finished their sightseeing it was noon and Eren was exhausted wherase Annie wasn't fazed too much."How are you not tired yet? We had a long walk!" he exclaimed. She merely shrugged. "Says the boy who lifted a boulder twice his size and ten times his weight."

"Hey! I was a titan then."he protested

"Whatever.''

"Hey don't act like you didn't care." He smirked,"I heard you were quite worried for me back then."

"Yeah right, as if I'd be worried for a lowly shifter such as yourself.''

"Ouch!" he exclaimed," I have feelings and you hurt them."

She rolled her eyes but gave a ghost of a smile that went unnoticed, "We should go to my dorm now so I can pack my stuff."

He nodded,"Lead the way Ann.''

The reaction was immediate as she judo flipped him and kicked him hard but not enough to damage any internal organs."Never repeat that again!"

While still on the floor, he gave her a mock salute and a grin, "Understood ma'am."

With that said, she started to walk in the direction he supposed her dorm was. Quickly getting up, he caught up with her and walked beside her. The walk to her dorm was filled with comfortable silence and it (the walk) was relatively short. In around fifteen minutes, they were standing in front of her room.

"You wait here, my roommate would make a huge scene if she sees you with me and we don't want unwanted attention." He nodded and leaned against the wall while Annie went inside the room. Once she was inside, he immediately heard another girl's voice. Firing rapid questions at Annie. He chuckled to himself lightly. Talk about polar opposites, he thought to himself.

Minutes ticked and nothing happened, when suddenly," You boy! What do think you're doing? Slacking off?",he whipped his head sideways and paled as a ranking officer was walking towards him and he gulped. Once the man came close, close enough for Eren to see his eyes glazed. He let out a sigh of relief. He also produced a high stench of alcohol."Answer me, dumbass!"

'This is trouble', he thought to himself yet again 'this drunkard would draw exactly what we don't want; attention.'

He straightened up" No sir, I was doing a quick patrol of the area." he lied. The officer, however, did not seem convinced. He narrowed his eyes," Say, I've never seen you around here kid. What gives?"

Even though the drunk was merely talking, his voice was too loud. It'd draw attention of any nearby officer soon which would cause them problems so he had to act quick.

Doing what he thought was the best option he had now, he moved quickly and pinched the pressure point on his neck. He silently thanked Armin for teaching him about pressure points. The officer fell but Eren caught him leaned him against the wall. The officer was unconscious, but for how long he didn't know.

Turning around, he knocked three time on the door. Seeing he didn't get any response quick, he turned the knob and slowly opened the door. As he opened the door, he saw his own reflection in the mirror. He opened it a little further, careful to not to startle the room's occupants and saw simple white curtains and a rather large window. On the left side of the mirror was another door that probably led to the bathroom. The door was half-way open so he peeked his head in and saw a double bunk bed and Annie. The room in size was rather small, however, all the furnitures were placed accurately so the 'small room' vibe wasn't too obvious. While he Annie, he didn't see the other occupant." We have a problem."

She looked up from her belongings and stared at him," What problem?"

He gave a short summary of what occurred mere minutes ago and as he finished, the door to the bathroom opened and stepped out Annie's roommate. He recognized the girl as he had seen her earlier in the day. The girl was easily shorter than Annie with dirty blonde hair and an easy expression set on her face. She was dressed in the usual MP uniform but without the jacket. However, the easy going expression changed as she stared at him wide eyed then narrowed her eyes to near slits." Who're you?"

Thankfully for Eren, Annie was there for him," Who he is, is none of your business Hitch, so stay out of it."

Unfortunately, this seemed to excite Hitch to no end as she squealed with delight," Is this your boyfriend Annie?! Oh My God! The cold hearted actually has someone. Damn Annie, nice catch!"

She stopped talking and walked closer to Eren and inspected him. Then she faced him and extended her hand," Hi, I'm Hitch Dreyse, Annie's roommate."

"Uhh I'm Eren. Eren Yeager." he replied while shaking her hand. Annie felt a foreign emotion course through her when she saw Hitch touching Eren. However, she didn't comment on it and restrained herself from ripping Hitch's head off. To his relief, Annie swung her bag over her shoulders, grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him away from Hitch." Lets go Eren, we have a long way ahead of us, and Hitch don't tell this to anyone. If you do I will personally kill you."

With that said. Annie dragged him out the room and into the corridor where the unconscious officer still leaned against the wall. They hurried through the maze-like corridor and out in the open. Of course, they had to be very careful to not be spotted. Within minutes they were out of the dorm and were walking towards the docks where they'd purchase tickets.

Another half an hour later, they were inside the ferry heading towards the other part. The two of them silently took their respective seats and settled down. During their trip from Annie's dorm, they didn't talk too much and it was okay with both of them.

"Hey Annie?"

"Hmm?"

"Let me warn you about something. Remember how bestially you killed Levi's squad?" he stopped to look at her. She gave a nod but didn't comment," Well be wary of levi. He may be short but he can be very aggressive when he want to be. I'm telling you from personal experience. He may be against the idea of letting you live too so whatever you do, don't anger him. He will not hesitate to strike you down." She simply nodded.

Soon the ferry arrived at the docks and they got out. However, it wasn't too long before,

" Eren!"

He turned around and gulped, hard."M-Mikasa?!"


	3. Reasonings

"M-Mikasa!" He stammered. "What are you doing here? Or better yet, why are you here?"

"I-we were searching for you." He stood in front of Annie, trying to cover her but not being too obvious. "Who's that behind you?" He froze, not literally but metaphorically. He started panicking. However, Annie had a different idea as she revealed herself by pulling Eren towards herself and looking Mikasa straight in the eye. The two girls stared at each other for some few hour long seconds,"Eren, care to explain why she is here?", he was quite shocked by the amount of poison she used to address Annie.

"You said 'we were searching for you', what did you mean?" he tried deflecting her question. A bead of sweat dropped from his forehead, not because of the climate, but because he was panicking and didn't know how to proceed forward.

"Eren Yeager, _why is_ _she_ _here_?"Her voice was fierce and the venom was dripping from it.

Fortunately, the others arrived just in time.

"Eren!"

No doubt Armin. He looked from Mikasa to where Armin was coming from."Oh thank god you're okay! We were so worried, especially Mikasa. Where were you since morning? Have you eaten something since morning? Are you hungry? You didn't get in a fight did you?" He laughed and patted Armin's back.

"Everything's positive Armin, so don't worry. And where are the others?" he asked while looking around.

''Who are you talking about?",Armin asked,It's only the two of us who were searching for you, it that's what you meant."he finished, answering Eren's unasked question.

He stealed his nerve and strengthened his resolve,"Mikasa, as for your question, you will be answered shortly. We must meet with commander Erwin and captain Levi. Don't ask why you guys. It's of utmost importance."

"Eren-" Mikasa started, but stopped once she saw his eyes then sighed,"Very well."

Eren smiled brightly and gave her a quick hug which earned him a blush. However, he was too dense to notice it, but it was noticed by the other two teens who didn't comment on it.

After about an hour or two, the four sat in a room awaiting their superior officers who unfortunately, were being arses and taking their sweet time coming. Few minutes later, the door opened and stepped in commander Erwin, squad leader Hanji Zoe and captain Levi. Upon seeing Annie there, all of their expressions harden and turned serious. Especially Levi's, as his eyes narrowed to slits and his body language suggested 'aggressiveness'.

"Eren,'' the commander started," You wanted to speak to us."

Eren nodded and stood up . He looked at Annie, she gave him a nod so he started his testimony. Of course he skipped the part where he and Annie were hugging each other and the part where they were hanging out as if old friends or blackmailing shopkeepers. By the time he finished, their superiors were in deep thoughts." So your saying that she is willing to surrender, just like that?" Hanji inquired.

Eren nodded." I trust her."

"Trust?" Levi questioned," You trusted my squadmates and look how that turned out. Not only is she the titan trash we planned to capture and torture, but a manipulative witch too. You must be even dumber than I thought Yeager."

Eren glared at him but didn't retrot. How could he? The matter at hand was worse already as it is. Instead,'' Think about it sir, Annie's titan form could be useful to our cause. While you may have me, I'm only raw strength. Annie has skills far greater than mine."

"That's not for us to decide Eren," Hanji stated," While you're correct, she can be very useful, the court will decide whether she lives or not."

This angered him immensely," The court?" he questioned, "What do those bastards know anything that's outside the walls. They live here peacefully while we die out there and they don't give a damn about us. Tell me Hanji, when was the last time the 'court' contributed to those who have fallen or gave a proper and well deserved burial." he shouted.

" As a child, me and Mikasa would run and see whenever the scouts returned from a mission. The soldiers had to give the remaining parts of the body to the fallen's family. The government never showed any signs of sympathy for the family of the fallen or at least sooth them somehow. Instead they'd let them live just like that, in remorse. You think I care about those bribe taking and giving bastards?"

" I know that Annie killed many innocents, but she saved many citizens too by avoiding our plan of tomorrow. Surly many hundreds could've died, right? Captain, be honest with yourself, would you want your squadmates, or a shifter no two shifters that are loyal to the core."

The captain merely showed any signs of agreement or disagreement. However, his eyes suggested he'd choose the best option. ( Titan )

Erwin seemed to have come to a conclusion," Very well, Eren. She can stay with us. However, she is your responsibility. If she betrays us again, you will be held accountable, and you will have to face the consequences. She will stay with you for now Eren, underground, until further notice."

He was beyond ecstatic, but more than him, Annie. She felt that same foreign emotion course through her. What was it? Love?

He nodded enthusiastically." Thank you,commander."

The commander nodded" You may leave."

A while later, the two shifters were in Eren's cell/room. Annie turned to Eren and hugged him."Thank you, Eren. For speaking up for me and defending me."

Eren, being him, hugged her her back,"As I said before Annie, I'm willing to disobey direct orders for you. You know why? Cuz-"

"Yeah yeah, cuz you love me and all." She smiled at his silliness and at the same time she adored it.

"Truth is Annie, when Hanji said the court deciding your fate which would definitely end up you being executed, I had decided that if that occurs, I would transform mid-session, rescue you, and escape outside the walls. Of course that'd be a huge risk, but I'd be willing to wing it."

The flutter in her heart wouldn't stop. So she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Their kiss was short but it was brief. They broke off due to inexperience, she laid her head against his chest, his frantic heartbeat soothing her." Don't get used to it Yeager. This won't happen anytime soon again."

And that night, Eren had the best sleep ever since his mother's death.

 **Scattershot98** I really appreciate you praising my story instead of criticizing it.


	4. Revelations And A New Friendship

The following morning, Annie woke up to the harsh and cold sound of Levi." Once Eren wakes up, you'll be answering questions, titan trash. If you won't answer even one question, I will take matters into my own hands and see to it myself. You will not leave this room or anywhere without supervision ." He had practically spat it on her face and left shortly afterwards.

She looked down to where Eren was (he had given her the bed and opted for the floor for himself) , he was still sleeping soundly. Although he was asleep, he bore a smile on his face. Thinking about what she did last night, brought a tingling sensation to her. She brought her hand on her lips. She hated it but at the same time she accepted it. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't fathom the reason, as to why she had kissed him in the first place. Perhaps because after being alone for almost forever, she needed a source of warmth. While she was with Reiner and Berthold for some time, she didn't consider them more then her companion. Or perhaps because she wanted to repay him in some manner and thought that, that was her best option. She won't lie, but their little session had erased a lot of stress and tension from her. She felt a bit at ease.

A while later, Eren woke up with an unhuman yawn. Then realizing he was not alone and Annie was looking at him, his cheeks turned a pink shade."Sorry."

She dismissed it," Don't bother. I've seen worse. Your captain came here some while ago." she stated instead.

Eren nodded,"That was expected. What'd he say?"

"They will interrogate me once you wake up.''

"Why not wake me up themselves?" She shrugged.

"Did he tell where this would take place?" She shook her head signifying a 'no'.

He nodded once more. Then a sudden thought hit him and his heartbeat went wild."Hey Annie, what happened last night, what does it make us now?"

She stared at him for a long, long time. Then shrugged nonchalantly," I don't know. Perhaps a start of something that would most likely be our downfall."

"Why are you so cynical and pessimistic all the time? Try being an optimistic, you'll love it. I promise." She didn't reply, so he considered she won't be answering his question.

"Eren?"

"Hmm"

"Why'd you forgave me? Why do you trust me? If I wanted to, I could kill you now."

He smiled, ''The reason why I forgave you? Well it's quite simple. It's because you're not perfect. You're imperfect, and so am I. As to why I trust you, it's because while you may be often cynical, you care about those around you, more than you think. I don't know what motivated you to capture me. I believe that will come out when the time is right. I know you can kill me and escape wherever you want, avoid all the misconduct that will be given to you here. But I know you won't."

Unfortunately, their chatting time terminated as the door open and stepped in the three elders. He was glad they were able to talk before the interrogation started. Erwin and Hanji took the only two chairs in the room, while Levi leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Eren stood up too, seeing as it was inappropriate to sit on the floor. He weighed his options, lean against the wall with Levi or sit on the foot of the bed. Being head over heels in love with Annie, he chose to sit on the bed where her feet were.

Hanji took out a notepad and a pen," Okay Annie, as Levi must've told you, you play it right, we play it nice." Annie nodded." First question, where do you come from?"

She looked at the floor,"I come from outside these walls, across the oceans," Eren recognized the word ocean but didn't interfere," The place I come from is called Marley."

"What's an ocean? I've heard this word before but what is it?" Hanji questioned.

" An ocean is a large body of water. Not like the water here. But saltwater."

"Where do the Titans come from?" Eren asked.

''We send them." seeing the confused faces, she further elaborated,"We have the formula to create mindless titans. The titans we all kill, were all once humans. Ordinary humans."

Suddenly Eren's prospective changed. He felt sick to core." We...we kill humans?"

Annie nodded,"However, there's only one way to turn them back to humans. If one of these mindless titans eat a shifter then they'll turn back to humans"

Hanji furiously scribbled on her notepad. Then nodded."Why'd you come here?"

"To get the coordinate."

"What's a coordinate?"

"The coordinate is also known as The Founding Titan. This was the first titan. It has the ability to control other titans and wipe memories of humans. Among other abilities."

"So you believe Eren is the coordinate?"

Annie nodded,"We were told that the coordinate resides within the wall. However, we were not sure who the coordinate was up until now. So we had to draw it out. "

"We?" Hanji questioned.

Annie nodded," That's right. Reiner and Berthold are shifters too. There was another one, his name was Marcel. He was the leader of our group. He however, died during our journey here. "

"Figures." Levi stated completely ignoring the forth shifter who died. " The similarities were great. Although I wasn't sure about Berthold.

"But." Eren was at loss of words.

"What happened to your forth companion?" Erwin asked.

"He was eaten by a mindless titan. Whoever ate him is now a shifter, however, we don't know who is the new shifter."

"Next question," Hanji started, ignoring Eren who was deep in thoughts,"Why do you want the coordinate?"

Annie shook her head," We were not told about the reasons. We were only told what the coordinate was. However, I once overheard some talk, they said and let me quote ' those devils don't deserve the coordinate. Once we have the coordinate we'll turn their titans against them and finally get over with this war.' Unfortunately, that's all I heard.

"Our titans?" Eren questioned.

"These walls you reside in. What do you think they're made of? Humans did not build these walls. Instead it was the king who held the founding titan before. These walls are millions of colossus titans who have hardened their body by the will of the founding titan. The marleians want the the founding titan so that they may will the titans who're holding the walls to bring a catastrophe here."

Hanji nodded."Tell me Annie, why did you decide to surrender? The reason you told Eren, that's not so convincible."

She saw Eren's face, it was hurt and betrayed. ' he thinks I lied to him. I'll confront him later,' she thought to herself.

Annie sighed," It's because I don't want to get caught in the crossfire." she stated with her eyes closed ." Just before I left, my father begged me for forgiveness. He said that he regretted giving me all those vigorous training. For volunteering me . And he also made me promise to come back to him alive. And I plan on going to him very much alive."

"Now that we know your goal," Eren's voice was heavy and betrayed," Why don't you leave now?"

She shook her head," If it were that easy, I wouldn't have come here in the first place. The high ranking people will have me killed there if I were to go empty handed."

Erwin and Hanji nodded while Levi,

"Did you enjoy killing my squadmates and all those you killed?" Levi finally asked with a bored tone. However, his eyes held anger, sadness and remorse.

She stayed silent for a long time, then," What do you think I am? A heartless monster? No I did not enjoy. I had hated every bit of. I had no option then but now I do." for all they knew, she could have been lying. However, her voice made it clear that she was stating the truth.

''Annie," Erwin spoke up," What do you plan now? Fight with us or stay neutral?" He questioned.

"Anything that helps me get to my father soon." She simply stated.

Erwin nodded." Thank you for your cooperation Annie. That's all for now." The two stood up from their chairs and walked out. Levi however, remained,"I don't know what you're up to, but know this, i'll be keeping a close eye on you.'' With that said, he walked out.

Annie properly sat up. Close to Eren." I'm hungry. Where do we get our breakfast?"

"Actually I get food sent here. We'll get in a few minutes." Just then, the door opened and stepped in Armin, holding a tray followed by Mikasa, who was also holding a tray.

"Morning, Eren and Annie. I see you're up. Here's your breakfast." Armin gave his tray to Eren. Meanwhile, Mikasa gave her tray to Annie. Annie held gaze with Mikasa while Mikasa, glared at her. Their breakfast consisted of porridge and appel.

"Annie," Armin spoke up," Now that we don't have any bad blood between us, I was wondering why you didn't kill me back then on the field?"

"I'm not a monster, Armin." She replied while stirring up her porridge," I regret all those I've killed before. I enjoyed none of it. And I didn't want to burden my regret more than I had to."

"Mikasa, as Armin said, we're not enemies anymore. So why do you hate me so much?" Annie was quite curious about this.

Mikasa simply glared at her, refusing to answer her." Come on Mikasa. Just tell her already." Eren said after seeing her silent.

She sighed," Because you tried taking Eren away from m- us."

Annie nodded understandingly," Well in that case," she put aside her tray and extend her right hand," I deeply apologize for my previous actions. But now, let me assure you and I promise this won't happen again."

Mikasa glared at her hand. However, that glare softened considerbally when she looked into her eyes and saw the honesty behind them. A ghost of a smile appeared on her features," Promise me?"

Annie nodded then shook her head," Not a promise but an oath." And that did it. Mikasa too extended her hand and the two girls shook. As the two girls shook hands, Eren and Armin did some 'whoo hos'. Annie felt really good, so good that she smiled. That smile, that damned smile caused Eren's heart to flutter painfully. A sad expression took hold on his face for a small but brief moment. Only Armin however, noticed it but he didn't comment on it.

"See Annie? You're not alone anymore. You have friends, you have us. You have people who care about you now. So stop being a lone wolf." Eren stood up, yawned and stretched, moaned with pleasure when he heard the satisfying cracks of his bones. Then walked out the door.

"Where'd he go?" Annie questioned.

"To the bathroom, most likely." Mikasa replied.

A while later, the four of them were outside, talking and exchanging stories. Armin was ecstatic when he heard Annie came from beyond the walls. He had fired rapid questions at her, to which she replied as best as she could. However, their time was cut short when they heard,

" COMMANDER! COMMANDER ERWIN! CAPTAIN LEVI!" From a unfamiliar soldier, running frantically through the halls. The four of them made a haste to follow the solider to wherever he was going. Eventually, they arrived in front of Levi's office and entered without knocking.

Over there, the three leaders were present and in front of them was the same solider who was calling out to them, he was breathing heavily, but that didn't stop him," COMMANDER" His next words were enough for them to know what was going on,

"TITANS!"

 **A question for you my loyal reader (** _ **scattershot98),**_ **can you decipher my age by my writing skills? If you manage to do it right, i'll give you a spoiler in your pm.**


	5. Training

"TITANS!" Screamed the soldier."THERE'S A HOLE IN THE WALL AND A HUGE TITAN IS THERE!" The soldier took a deep breath then gave the traditional salute.

Erwin nodded,"You may leave Benjuman. Thank you for informing us. We'll see to it." The soldier turned around to leave but stopped mid-track at the sight of Annie. He gave her a pitiful and hateful look then moved on.

"Oi brats," Levi took a sip from his tea," Ever heard of knocking?"

"Shut up Ackerman!" Mikasa retroted

"Feeling feisty, aren't we?" he shot back. Mikasa simply glared at him. Meanwhile, Eren was busy admiring her courage. He'd wet his pants but still never be able to talk to Levi the Mikasa just did. The short man freaked him out.

Erwin sighed and rubbed his forehead,"Let's go before false rumors start spreading."

They walked out of the office. While the soldier didn't tell the directions, it seemed they didn't need it. They heard loud chattering from a certain area. When they reached that area, they found a huge crowd going in a general direction. They followed the crowd to where the supposed titan was. It took them a few minutes. Upon reaching the area, true to the soldier's word, there it was a titan. However, the titan was not active. It didn't move, didn't breath. Just stood there watching into nothingness."Why isn't it moving? And where are the other titans? " Eren questioned.

"Because it's un-active. They don't move during darkness. At least that's what we've observed." Hanji said," That soldier perhaps thought there were multiple titans beyond the walls."

''So the brat was telling the truth, "Levi muttered.

"Shut up shorty," Mikasa defended her new friend," She ain't a brat!"

Levi glared at her but didn't retrot. Mikasa shot her irritated glare at him. Erwin sighed."Levi, stop acting like a child. And Hanji, investigate about this. I wantthe report by dawn."

Hanji nodded and walked off. Seeing Hanji walk off, Erwin and Levi too returned to their post. Leaving the four teens alone." Hey Annie?"

"Eren."

"Can...can you teach me some of your moves? It's very likable that a fight would break out between Reiner and me once I confront him."

"I have a condition for it," she paused looking at him and smirked. He nodded, promoting her to speak further,"If you give up even once, i'll leave and you'll have to manage on your own."

He rubbed the back of his neck,"I'll do my best."

She shrugged" Good enough for me. Now follow me."

"You guys go oh ahead, I'll catch up with you two later." With that said he walked off, catching up with Annie." Where're we going?"

She stopped and turned around,"Run with me, don't lose sight of me." She didn't give him the chance to speak further as she started sprinting.

He gave chase after her. He was thoroughly impressed by her speed. While she was short, she was fast, unbelievably fast. While he was running at half her two of them kept running for nearly twenty minutes. They stopped running once Annie reached the destination she had in mind. Once they stopped, Eren looked at Annie and was wondering why she wasn't breathing heavily. Because he was breathing like a dying animal. "Annie?" Eren took a deep breath," Why are we in a forest?"

"This is where I'll train you. Now come at me with your best shot, Yeager!''

He took his fighting stance and stared at her stance. She stood fairly upright, guard high and arms extend while keeping her weight on the back leg with the front leg light. He observed where her hands were, how her feet were positioned and how much she lowered her neck. He looked for any faults that might help defeat her. However, he remembered about the last time they fought. One thing he now knew for certain was, she didn't rely on brute strength, instead, she used her skills to defeat her opponents.

He made his move by throwing in a punch. However, she brought her hand against the back of her head and blocked with her elbow out. Causing Eren to punch her elbow. He yelped in pain and she sighed," You want to beat Reiner?'' She questioned," You'll have to work hard. He's a foe who's not to be taken lightly. His titan is the armored titan and the armor around his body is harder than steel. Your moves will be useless against him if you fight like this. You need to create a fighting pattern that's unique and unpredictable. Like this!" She moved and kicked and he blocked, however, that kick was a hoax as she slammed her hand against his head, instantly he was on the floor." Don't let the enemy guide you Eren. Be unpredictable and unexpected. Now stand up."

* * *

The two continued to fight until dawn. Until dawn, Eren had learned a few tricks and finally created a fighting pattern. Although it wasn't definite, but as they say, 'practice makes perfect'.

Thanks to Annie, his pain endurance increased slightly too. The two had to stop fighting because Armin had come to them and told them that commander Erwin had requested their presence, so now the two were on the way to his office.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"I doubt Reiner would be pleased to see you fight now."

He laughed,"I bet he will."

"You're a quick learner too Eren. If it were someone else, it might've taken a lot longer."

He shook his head," Nah. I merely copied you. That wasn't learning, that was me mimicking you. And besides, I learned quickly because I had an Exceptional tutor." She smiled at his compliment.

"Thank you, Eren," she spoke

"For what? I didn't do anything,'' he replied.

"For showing me this part of this cruel world. I didn't think anyone would ever be happy the way life is. But you proved me wrong. So thank you."

"One more thing Eren," he looked at her," I didn't lie to you when I said I didn't have a purpose. Back then I had given up on hope. So till then, I was with no purpose."

"Oh." Then he smirked, "Hey weren't you the one saying that you didn't care 'bout me.''

"Shut up, Yeager!" She fastened her pace ignoring his laugh. Although she was smiling too.

Soon they reached Erwin's office. He knocked the door thrice and entered when they heard a masculine voice say 'come in'.

"Ah, Eren," Erwin said as he saw the two teens enter,"And Annie," She gave him a nod of acknowledgment. He continued" We've just received word, about ehh, some friends of yours. Eren Yeager," Eren straightened up.

"You're to go on a rescue mission"

* * *

 **Lol. you thought the action was near? Well, I'm sorry for this 'action', will be on the next chapter.** _ **Hopefully.**_

 **Btw scattershot98, check pm.**


	6. Preparations

"Rescue mission?" Eren asked," Rescue whom exactly?"

"They're your comrades from 104th. Whom exactly, I don't know. And Nanaba's squad is with them. At least that's what we're assuming. "Erwin said,"However, there's a possibility that our next targets are there too. Do not engage them, Eren. Lead them here and i'll see the rest myself . You will leave at midnight near 4 or 5 am. So be prepared. Squad leader Hanji will lead this mission." He stopped and looked at Hanji," Do not let Eren engage them unless absolutely necessary, Hanji. He is your responsibility. You are to bring him back safely."

Hanji nodded."I'll do my best."

Eren turned to Annie," You will come with us right, Annie?"

Before she could reply, Levi cleared his throat. Once he got the attention, he shook his head," While taking her would prove to be useful, it would also cause distraught among the scouts. As the scouts know her as the enemy only. She first would need to prove herself trustworthy to them, in order for her to go on missions with them." Levi said.

"But-"

"No buts, Eren. He's right." Hanji said

Eren turned to Erwin, silently asking for help. Erwin shook his head," He's right Eren. You of all people should remember how the scouts reacted when you first transformed. Sorry Annie, you'll have to remain here."

She sighed but nodded understandingly. She was actually looking forward to encounter Reiner. She wanted to see his expression when he finds out that she isn't with them any longer. After all, she wanted some payback.

The two were shortly dismissed afterwards. They were back on their way to Eren's room, walking silently. Once they entered the room, Eren took out some fresh piece of clothes and started heading out the door before, "Where are you going?"

"To take a bath." He observed her. Or more precisely her clothes. They were stained with mud all over," You should join me too."

"Excuse me?"

Realizing what he said, his cheeks turned red."That came out wrong. What I meant was, that you should take a bath too and get changed."

She pondered about it for a moment, then shrugged," Why the hell not?"

A while later, the two had their baths and dinner, they were once again in Eren's room lying on their beds. Many thoughts were racing through their minds about tomorrow, especially Eren's.

Annie sat up and looked at him,"Eren?" He turned around to face her."I want to confess something." Seeing his nod, she continued," Five years ago and recently, when Berthold and Reiner broke the wall, I was the one leading the titans here."

She was expecting him to lash out at her, scream at her or even verbally abuse her. She'd silently would have accepted it. Yet he did no such thing. He simply turned his eyes towards the ceiling and sighed through his nose."As I said before, Annie, what's done is done. No use of remembering what's happened before."

She remained quite after that. The two then drowned themselves in their thoughts. Their train of thoughts was broken when they heard three solid knocks on the door. The two looked at each other, silently asking each other the same question; 'who is it?'

"Come in." Eren said

The door opened and revealed Hanji entering their room." Squad leader Hanji? What are you doing here?" He asked.

She waved her hand dismissively," Oh call me Hanji. As to why I'm here, I had some more questions for Annie and I figured you two won't be asleep yet. So here I am." She took a seat and placed it if front of Annie's bed,"So Annie, tell me about Marlay."

She shrugged."I don't know much about it. If you want to know about it, ask Reiner once he gets here."

"But didn't you say you were from Marlay?"

She nodded," I am, but, not from it." Seeing her confused face, she carried on," Me and my father lived close to Marlay. When I said I'm from Marlay, I meant that the mission given to me, was from the Marlins."

"So where are you from?"

"Does it matter where I come from. Haven't I given you enough info." She snapped."What you're asking me, is personal. And i'd prefer if you were not to ask about my personal life."

"Okay, okay. No need to snap." Hanji brought out her hands in a surrender gesture." Next question, do you know how the titans are made?"

She shook her head,"No."

She nodded. "I'd ask Eren, but since all this shifting thingy is new to him, I'll ask you instead. How long can you stay in titan form?"

She thought about it for a moment,"It all depends on how well I'm rested. But the record I've made is somewhere between 5-10 hours max."

Hanji nodded."Is that so, huh? Well how many times can you transform in a day."

"That too depends on how well I've rested."

She made a 'hmm' sound." So, squa- aa Hanji," he corrected himself," What are we to do tomorrow?"

"Quite simple."She said," We rescue them. Lead Reiner and Bertholdt here without getting them suspicious and leave the rest to Erwin."

"I know that. What I meant was, if things go south, what are we to do then?" He asked

"Well in that case, we'd use force if necessary. Although I hope that doesn't happen. In any case, Eren, go to sleep now, if worst comes to worst, you'll be our only hope. And we don't want you un-rested. "

He sighed but nodded. In a while, the warm and soothing touch of sleep consumed him. Even though he was asleep, Hanji still hadn't left yet. She was actually waiting for him to sleep so she could talk to the female shifter.

"Annie?" Said girl looked at her questionly." He trusts you, he really really does. So don't hurt him. Take care of him, alright? He can be mean at some points, but underneath the strong persona, he's weak and broken. After all he has witnessed his _mother_ being eaten. He's risking his life to save yours. So before you do something rash, think about it."

 **Yeah i just realized my mistake. That titan in the wall wasn't supposed to be revealed as Annie had not dug her fingers into the wall. Sorry about that. But either way, I'm not changing my mistake. It is, after all,** _ **FANFICTION**_ **aint it?**


	7. Rescue And Close Combat!

Eren woke up, he had opened his eyes to a beautiful pair of greyish blue eyes that were so mesmerizing that he found himself lost within them. He didn't comprehend what was going on at first. He was captivated by those eyes. Those eyes that stared deep into his soul, learning his deepest, darkest secrets and fears. His heart twisted so painfully when she spoke his name. So sweet yet so harsh. It hurt him so much, the knot twisting again and again in his heart. He wanted to die. Leave this cruel world behind and join his mother up in the heavens. Her touch felt so good against his skin. She had slapped him yet it felt amazing. He wanted her to slap him more. It'd be an excuse, for her touch. She came closer to his face, to his ears. He wanted to capture her lips and never let go. He wanted to hold her and never let go. She screamed in his ear, but it felt so good. That voice so beautiful, so elegant, so _dangerous._ He loved it till his heart ached painfully. He wanted to cry, scream, scream until his lungs gave in. He couldn't care what the world thought of him. He needed support, emotional support. His emotions have been bottling up. And he wants to break that dam, let his emotions flow freely and destroy anything and everything in its path.

"EREN!"

He snapped to his senses and gasped heavily,"What?!"

"You zoned out there."

"Huh? Oh! Right, sorry." he yawned.

She looked at him strangely then shook her head," Anyway, get up. You have to go."

He sat up and leaned against the wall, cracked his fingers and slapped his lips together. Blinked his eyes multiple times then stood up. He looked at her and his heart throbbed painfully. He looked at her face. Her eyes, her lips, her nose and every other feature carefully " Thanks for waking me." He wanted to say more but he couldn't find the right words. So to not further embarrass himself he walked out the room.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the scouts were doing their final preparations. He sat on the horse given to for the mission. Besides him, were Armin and Mikasa, both sadelled up and ready to go.

"Alright. Listen up soldiers!" Hanji said, her voice ranging out," We're gonna go through the Shiganshina district. We'll encounter titans there too. However, don't fret. We will be provided cover just until we're out of the walls. Our mission is not the safety of the scouts but to capture Reiner Braun and Berthold Hoover." she stopped to take a breath," I can not guarantee the safety of anyone, but know this. If you die your deaths will not be in vain. This is what you signed up for soldiers! So if death comes, embrace it like a soldier."

"Not the most motivational speech, but I think it did the trick." They turned around their heads to look at,

"Annie?"

"Can I speak to you Eren? It's important." She started to walk away once she said it.

''Hey hang on. Wait a sec, Annie!" He ran after her until she stopped in a shadowy place."Annie? What is it?"

''Promise me, Eren."

He looked at her confused,"Promise what?"

"That you will come back to _me_."

He felt it, the desperation in the word 'me'. His heart twisted so...so _painfully._ He shook his head apologetically." I'm sorry. I can't give you comforting lies. But on the contrary, I can give you one solid promise," she looked at him so...hopefully," I'll try my best not to mess up." He offered her a strained smile,"Okay, Ann?"

She didn't answer him, instead she opted to look on the floor, expectedly. The urge to _hug_ her, to _hold_ her close to him. He couldn't resist it. For all he knew, he wasn't even sure whether he'll see her again or not. So he moved in close and _hugged_ her, _held_ her close to him, to his _heart_. She stayed still, unmoving. But she didn't push him back. Instead, she laid her head against his chest and enjoyed the temporary warmth . His frantic heartbeat, his rapid breathing. It soothed her and reassured her that everything will turn out accordingly.

They heard his name being called." I have to go now."

She nodded and he broke the (one-sided) hug. He was pretty sure he felt her sniff he didn't say anything."Annie?" She looked into his eyes, into his soul. He was once more captivated by those mesmerizing greyish blue eyes." I love you. And when I come back, I'll make sure things work out."

He turned around and walked away. She reached out with her hand. She wanted to say something. Anything to keep him to herself for just for a little more time. However, she couldn't find her voice to speak. A sob escaped her throat but he didn't hear it. How could he? He was gone now. He left her. Just like her mother had.

Her emotions have been a swirling whirlpool since last night. She couldn't decipher between right or wrong. Good or bad. Or _love_ and _hate_. She needed support. Emotional support. And the only one who can support her right now. was gone now.

* * *

The scouts had been riding for nearly two hours now. The sky was beginning to shine too. Fortunately for them, no casualties had occured during their journey. The had some encounters with the titans, but they were taken down easily. They were near to their destination, according to Hanji that is. Just then, they saw a flash of lightning. Not the flash that comes from thunderstorms, but a flash similar to when Eren transforms. Followed by the flash, they heard a mighty animalistic roar. The kind of roar that a wild beast would unleash. The kind of roar that was quite similar to Eren's roar, but only with a little low pitch.

"Someone transformed! Be careful you all!" Hanji yelled from up front.

As they neared the structure, they saw smoke rising. Mikasa accelerated her horse and raced through towards the structure and fired her hooks. Cutting down a titan that was about to devour a petrified Christa. Behind Christa, came Connie and... _the_ _traitors._ Seeing Reiner and Berthold, acting as if worried, sickened him to the core. He felt like vomiting. His emotions were amalgamated. He was glad to see Connie and Christa. But on the other hand, Reiner and Berthold... Enraged him. Mikasa exchanged some words with Christa just as the scouts fired their hooks and cut down the nearby titans. Eren fired his own hooks just as Hanji gave some orders. He distantly heard Hanji yelling for him. But he couldn't turn around because he had locked aim on a certain titan. As he successfully cut down the titan, he made some happy comments to himself, about killing his first titan. However, his small victory was short lived as his wires intertwined them. Causing Eren to fall.

He heard someone saying something to him, but he brushed it off by agreeing to whatever he was saying.

"HEY!"

He turned around to see Connie waving his hand and running towards him. Behind him were _Reiner_ and _Bertholdt._ His blood boiled when he saw through their fake facade. Acting all worried and tired. For the sake of their mission, he put up a facade of relief." You guys! I'm glad you're all okay."

"Barley." Connie replied,"If it wasn't for Ymir, we'd be dead. Speaking of, where is she?"

* * *

A while later, they were on the wall. Continuing the mission given to the rescued scouts. Turns out Ymir was a shifter too. And that had Chri-Historia wounded up too much. Her facial expression hadn't changed since they left the tower. She had even tried to reason out with Hanji, convince her that Ymir had no evil intentions. Hanji had, however, agreed to look thoroughly. Although she didn't seem to really mean it. She's been down ever since. Ymir being in a coma didn't help either.

Eren, being who he is, walked up beside Historia."Hey." He offered her a forceful smile."How're you feeling?"

She looked startled when he addressed her. However, she was quick to regain her conscious," Well apart from being scared, worried and angry, I'm fine." her tone was sarcastic. But she did mean it though.

He made a 'hmm' sound," So it seems. What are you scared for?"

"Ymir."

"What are you worried about?"

"Ymir."

"Okay then, what are you mad about?"

"Ymir!"

"Dear god! Is there anything apart from Ymir for you to say?!"

"Ymir!"

"What?"

"What!?" They looked at each other then burst out laughing.

The rest looked at them as if they were crazy, given the situation they were in. But, they didn't care.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up. I really needed that and appreciate it." She smiled at him. His heart throbbed painfully at how similar her smile seemed. Blue eyes, blonde hair. It hurt him. His face saddened. That didn't go unnoticed," What's wrong? Did I say something?" She worriedly asked.

He shook his head dismissively," It's no-nothing. Nothing you have to worry yourself with anyway."

She looked at him concerningly. Like how a mother would look at her child." Eren, you ca-"

She was cut off by,"EREN!"

Eren turned to see Hanji calling out to him. He controlled his emotions before replaying, he didn't like being interrupted,"What?!"

"Come here for a sec."

He looked at Historia who shrugged her shoulders. He walked towards Hanji." Quit goofing around, Eren and help." She looked at him suggestively. He was dense, but not that dense to _not_ understand what she meant. And she meant to play along. He nodded,"Right, ma'am."

He helped Armin investigate the walls. Behind him was Reiner, complaining about his hands. How much it hurt all. Him and Bertholdt exchanged some words, but he didn't pery on that. Beside him was Connie who was being helped by his adoptive sister.

He sighed," Get a hold of yourself, Reiner. This is what you signed up for. Or did you have other motives to begin with?"

Reiner gasped heavily," You're right. This is what I signed up for. What's wrong with me." He covered his face with his uninjured hand." I'm so close to home now. I can't chicken out!"

"Is everyone done yet?" Hanji said, her voice echoing around," We need to to move to further check."

They heard stomping. They looked down the wall to see Hannes. Mikasa gasped.

"Hannes!?"

"It's the Garrison squad. They came to tell us where the hole is." Hanji said wide eyed.

Moments later, Hannes was hanging by the wall, struggling to get up. Eren extend his hand to him to which he took gratefully." There's no hole in the wall." He took a breath,"We searched the whole night looking for one. But we didn't find any."

"What do you mean 'no hole'?!" Hanji exclaimed.

He looked at her straight in the eye, then answered," We bumped into the soldiers from Krolva. Just to be sure we didn't miss anything, we retraced our steps but still couldn't find any hole. Not only that, we didn't encounter any titans either. If there was a hole, the titans would've been swarming everywhere."

"But there are titan inside the walls! And we are sure of it too!" Armin said. Hannes only shrugged.

"Either way, we're heading back to Trost district then. We'll await further orders there." Hanji declared

"Are you sure you didn't drink Hannes?" Eren asked skeptically.

"I didn't!" he exclaimed." Either way, why are you here in the first place?" No one answered him. He shrugged,"Titan or not, don't let your guards down even for a sec, got it? I'll be off now. I have to submit reports now and then," He drooled a little bit,"Ima drink for the whole night!" He jumped off the wall, firing his hooks and returning to his squad.

"There's nothing wrong with the wall." Eren repeated. The others walked away from him, following Hanji.

"Eren." He turned around to Reiner. He looked at him questioningly, "Have a minute?"

"What?" Eren snapped.

"We need to talk." Reiner replied, keeping his cool.

"About what?" He was wary of him as he spoke. Even Mikasa seemed wary as she slowed her pace to near halt. He sighed but nodded nonetheless," Very well." He walked to Reiner and looked at him impatiently all the while tapping his feet.

"Five years ago, me and Berhold were the one who broke down the wall." He looked at Eren," I'm the armored titan and Bertholdt is the colossal titan."

Bertholdt was very alarmed by Reiner revealing this to Eren," Why are you telling him this!?"

However, Reiner ignored him and carried on," Our primary mission was to wipe out all humanity and retrieve the coordinate. However, I believe we can overlook the 'wiping out humanity' part if you agree to silently come with us. I know this is sudden, but you have to come with us."

Before Reiner can say further, Eren punched him at the face. He was really trying to avoid any fights but Reiner seemed to have a different mind set." I told you get a hold of yourself, didn't I? You're just tired that's it." For the sake of a smooth flow he even offered a darn smile.

Reiner gasped shakily." You're right. I'm just tired, that's all." he smiled miserably. His smile then turned into a frown." This isn't right. I've been here too long for own good. Three years of this madness. Surrounded by idiots! Why'd there have to be people like this? Why?!"

Reiner gasped heavily," NO!" He shouted. Gaining the attention of almost everyone near them. He grabbed Eren's hand." You're coming with us. This isn't a request. THIS IS A DEMAND!" he took off the piece of cloth that Historia had wrapped on his arm. His wound steaming." I've got no road to follow other than the path of a true warrior! I know i'm a half assed piece of shit! But as a warrior, I WILL FULFIL MY DUTIES TILL THE BITTER END!"

Bertholdt looked shocked himself," Reiner, right here?! Right now?! We're doing this?!"

"Yes right here, right now! We settle this once and for all!"

Just then, Mikasa made her move by slashing at Reiner and Bertholdt.

She was about to finish Bertholdt, she yelled.

"EREN! TRANSFORM!"

She was unsuccessful as Reiner pushed her out the way just as she brought her blades down on Bertholdt. Both Reiner and Bertholdt looked at him as the lightning begin to form around them. Bertholdt seemed worried and petrified. However, Reiner looked serious, the most serious anyone has seen him. The wind picked up speed as the lightning intensified. Eren faintly heard Armin's voice, but he couldn't decipher what he said.

The lightning struck the two shifters, causing a huge gust of wind to flow towards them. Followed by the wind, came the smoke/steam. Eren tried to keep his balance as best as he could. However, that still wasn't enough, the wind was too strong for him and he flew, quite literally. He managed to grab and somehow hold to the edge of the wall.

That still wasn't enough, the wind and steam kept emitting so he had to let go in order to breath and not get burned by the hot steam. However, from the steam, came out a armored hand that grabbed Eren's body from flying away. Eren looked into the eyes of his ex-commarde, his hate and anger fueling him. The colossus titan extended it's arms and grabbed Ymir's fragil body. Seeing Ymir being abducted, Historia screamed her name, it was futile. The Armoured titan dug his one hand into the wall and jumped down all the while keeping Eren in the other. As they fell Eren closed his eyes as tears leaked from it. "I'm going to return to the home that was taken away from me. That's all I care now." These words, _his_ words were ringing through his head.

He brought his hand over his mouth and bit through the flesh,

"DAMN YOU! YOU TRAITORS!"

In mid-air, lightning struck and steam blew off Eren causing him to transform, ripping Reiner's hand off. He gave out a beastly, animalistic roar and punched Reiner as hard as he could. The two fell to the ground. The smoke and debris covering the vision of the scouts. However, they had other matters at hand to wait and watch.

As soon as Eren recovered from his fall, he punched Reiner. First with his right hand and then his left. But it seemed of no use as the armoured titan barley flinched. Those punches were futile as Eren lost both his hands. The armoured titan seemed to be expecting this as he made his move. He punched Eren with his left hand and Eren flew like a rag doll. He lost his hands and now part of his face too. He lied there, on the ground.' Reiner, you shit! Going on and on at what it means to be a soldier. Talking about honor. Were you always holding back during close combat?! Combat training must've been a joke to you!'

'And here I thought you to be a real stand up guy. Calm under pressure. Intensely focused. A sort of guy who put his comrades before himself. DAMN YOU! I'd given anything in the world to be half as strong as you! You were OUR BROTHER!'

"EREN!" He snapped out. Eyes wide.

'Hey, Reiner, shitface!' his hands were almost healed now.' I don't know what kind of shitty face face you're making' He clenched his jaw,' but I hope you miserable pieces of shit are pleased with yourselves.' he saw his nightmare vision. The walls breaking, his mother being devoured. And that just fueled his anger,' You should be erased! Trash like you can't be allowed to exist. What were you thinking? Talking about loyalties and righteousness. It disgusts me! Just thinking about you makes me wanna puke! You pest! It's time for you to BE EXTERMINATED!' He leaned out and gave a mighty roar and punched Reiner with all his might...it was futile. Reiner punched right back. His punch, a devastating blow, threw Eren away more than a thousand yards.

As he flew, he got a flashback. Of when him and Annie trained together. He remembered Annie using a particular skill on him to take him down without relying on strength.' Why am I seeing this now? Is this what they call having your life flash before your eyes?' he narrowed his eyes.' Actually, who gives a shit? It's not like it matters. Not when I feel like this!' He wobbly stood up. Unbeknownst to him, that flashback gave him an idea.

"Eren!" he Heard Armin's call," Back down! You can't win in a fistfight! Eren please! Make a break for the wall. Forget about capturing them. Your safety is more important!"

As Reiner neared, Eren roared and drove in to punch Reiner once more. At the same time, Reiner drove his fist too. However, that punch was a hoax as Eren crouched his head and body and tangled Reiner's arm and pushed him to the ground. Preventing Reiner to move. Reiner was too shocked to comprehend what happened. And due to that he let his body loose for a fraction of time. And in that fraction, Eren wasted no time in getting on top of him, pinning Reiner. He put his left hand on Reiner's right one, he used his right leg to hold Reiner's left arm and he raised his right hand to punch Reiner.' I don't know what the hell you guys are trying to accomplish by doing this, but now that I think about it, your master plan seems to have a few holes in it.' Reiner managed to free his left arm and slapped it against his side in an attempt to throw him off.' WANNA ERADICATE HUMANITY!?' He brought his right leg from Reiner's right side toward his head and his left leg from under his arm and locked legs. Now that their positions were changed, Eren held Reiner's right hand using his left hand. And with his right hand, he put it on Reiner's leg to prevent him from standing.'MAYBE NEXT TIME DON'T TEACH ME HOW TO KICK YOUR ASS!' Seeing he'll need his right hand too, he let go of Reiner's leg and grabbed his right hand, twisting it. His technique worked as the armour around Reiner's shoulder cracked.'IT'S WORKING! I'VE GOT HIM LOCKED! THERE'S STILL A CHANCE!' Reiner, still struggling, managed to pull Eren's right leg and tried standing up. However, Eren was not going to let that happen. 'I DON'T THINK SO!' He twisted Reiner's hand, going in a reverse motion. He unhooked his legs then wrapped it again. But this time, his legs were wrapped on a different spot. His right leg, under Reiner's arm behind his back and his left leg over Reiner's arm behind his head. He roared and pushed Reiner to the ground, locking him under his legs. He roared once more and pulled Reiner's hand as hard as he could manage. YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!' His work paid off when finally Reiner's arm ripped off. Reiner grunted as Eren got on his feet.

"Eren?" he turned his head," Can you hear me? Run away. You've got to get closer to the wall. They're trying to abduct you! We can't let that happen! Trust me! Escape is our best option!" Armin and Mikasa exchanged some words as the Armoured titan rose. Finally getting over his shock.

"Both of you, GET BACK NOW!"

As soon as Armin and Mikasa retreated, the armoured titan took a step forward. Eren turned his legs and dashed towards the wall. As Eren reached the wall, he brought a gust of strong wind with him that would've sent the soldiers falling if it weren't for their ODM gear.

"Nice one Eren! Good call!"

He faintly heard Armin's voice as he was busy keeping guard of Reiner. Hanji jumped on Eren's shoulder." Listen up Eren! If we're going to get you out of here, you need to buy us some time. Think you can manage one of those joint holds and break of his legs? Our blades don't do much good against him. He can't be outmuscled but he can be outsmarted if you play it right." He looked at hanji then nodded. She seemed surprised and shocked as she blushed and made an embarrassing sound. She recovered quick," I'm counting on you Eren!" she fired her hooks and was off to a safer position.

'This is the one time where running away guarantees victory! You guys are screwed for betraying us! You've backed yourselves into a corner!' unbeknownst to him, Reiner had almost shed out his armor from his legs. And then he ran. Ran faster then they could blink and slammed himself against Eren. knocking him against the wall. He pulled away just enough to let Eren fall then pinned him and threw a punch. Eren dodged his first punch so he punched again. He punched again. 'THE LEG! GO FOR THE LEG!' He grabbed Reiner's right leg, pulled his leg towards himself and pushed Reiner away in an attempt to break of his leg. However, that only pushed Reiner away, freeing Eren. He wasted no time getting up and taking a few steps back the took his fighting stance. Reiner crouched then sprang forward. 'I CAN'T DODGE THIS! WELL IF I'M GONNA GET SLAMMED! BRING IT!' As Reiner tackled him Eren wrapped his legs around his torso and locked his arms over his head. Effectively locking Reiner's head in place. 'YOU'RE MINE! YOU SON OF B*TCH!' He stretched Reiner as much as he possibly could.' DARN YOU! AND NOW IT BOILS DOWN TO STRENGTHS!' Try as he might, he couldn't damage too much as long as Riners's legs were up. To his aid, Mikasa pierced through the spot behind Reiner's leg. 'MIKASA.' He looked at her gratefully. Now that one of Reiner's leg was down, it made a lot easier for him. 'TRY FIGHTING WITHOUT A HEAD A**HOLE!' He put more force in his hands. To his relief and the shook of the spectators, the armor around Reiner's nape cracked a good amount. ' HE'S GOING DOWN!' He heard the scouts encouraging him. However, he was too engrossed to pay attention to what they said.

However, Reiner wasn't done by a long shot. As he pushed himself and Eren with one hand and one leg a little further. He somehow managed to raise his head a little. And then he screamed/roared. The scouts were alarmed as Hanji ordered," Everyone be on guard, he's calling for backup!"

The very atmosphere seemed to change. The winds picked up. The clouds disappeared and the sun shone harshly upon them. And then,"LOOK OUT! ABOVE YOU!"

The panic in the voice of the soldier caused Eren to be distracted. He looked up just as the colossus body of the titan fell on him. The fall of the titan caused a nuke to go off as a mushroom cloud appeared. Sending everyone below the wall back flying in a painful manner. Mikasa tried to stand her ground. However, the blast was simply too strong for her fight it. She too flew. Even when on the ground, she tried to stand up, but her injuries held her back.

By the time the smoke cleared a bit, the armoured titan was off to it's destination. Taking Eren with him.

* * *

 **Please answer this.**

 **Q) how did Armin become the colossus titan? I know he ate Bertholdt, but what caused him to turn into a titan in the first place?**

 **I'm not a manga reader so someone give me details. This question is very important for this story!**

 **2Q) I was thinking about pausing this story until S3 is fully out, so that I may have some insight as to how Eren gains skin hardening ability. What do you think? Or I could carry on and make up something of my own.**


	8. Reluctant Heroes

Annie was on her bed, reading a book given to her to kill off some time. After Eren had left, she felt a new feeling. Her heart felt like it was being twisted again and again. Especially when she remembered Eren's three words. 'I love you.' These three simple words felt so heavy to her. While it felt as if her heart was being twisted, at the same time, it brought a comfortable and warm sensation to her. She couldn't quite explain it, but it was there. And what comforted her more was the fact that he promised to work things out between them. She was able to wake Eren because she hadn't slept the whole night. She was too disturbed to sleep.

When she thinks about him now, it makes her giddy. His vibrant green eyes, his messy but tamed brown hair. His attitude, his compassion. His fiery passion, that's what attracted her the most. If he's set on something, he'll see through it too the end. Through thick and thin, he'll do it no matter the odds. He was quite like her, in truth. The two were shifters, both had messed up childhood, both were Eldians (though she doubts he knows that). But most of all, both had the same cause to fight; _freedom._

Her resolve of going back to her father has been crumbling too, with each passing moment. She rather liked it here. It was a lot better than anything she had expected. She hasn't been tortured yet. She hasn't been insulted yet and most of all, she isn't criticized or judged by others, not yet anyway. However, the main reason she liked it here was because of him. He is the only person whose company doesn't annoy her. Around him, she feels as if she could truly be herself. Even when she insults him, he never takes it seriously. Instead, he tries to right his mistakes. The thought of going back to her father seemed strange now. Just a week ago, she was trying to think of something that would allow her to see her father. But now? She wasn't in a hurry anymore. Why? Because of a certain green-eyed idiot.

"So this is what it feels like when one is in love. No wonder he was so happy," she muttered to herself.

Her train of thoughts was broken off when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she answered.

Stepped in, was none other Erwin. The instant she saw his facial feature, she knew things went unplanned." Is Eren back?" she still asked with some hope. That perhaps he was alright and Erwin usually looks like this. However, the commander shook his head. "No. That's what I'm here for, actually."

Her heartbeat quickened worriedly, she wanted to ask what happened or how did it happen, but she controlled her emotions. He took a seat." Our messenger brought grave news to us." He looked at her, trying to come up with appropriate words," A fight broke out between Reiner and Eren. Things took an unexpected turn and Eren lost. Reiner and Bertholdt have escaped. Eren is with them, unfortunately. Not only that but also we have fifth shifter with us to worry about now. "

She stared past him. Her famous cold demeanor taking place."Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we need your ah…assistance." He put his leg over his knee," With your assistance, casualties wouldn't be too much. And the fifth shifter, it's identity remains a mystery for now. "

She remained silent. Thinking of the pros and cons. This was her chance at redemption. However, while it was a chance, she wanted to use the most of it." What's in it for me?"

This did not surprise him at all. In fact, he was waiting for her to ask this. He sighed," What do you want?"

"Help me take down Marley." she simply said as if this wasn't a big concern.

This however, caught him off guard. He expected her to ask him for more freedom or less restrictions or anything related to that. And he would have agreed to it. " But aren't you a Marlian? And besides, you do know what you ask is near impossible, right?"

She shook her head. Then nodded. "While I come from Marley, I'm not a Marlian. I'm an Eldian."

He looked thoughtful," We will talk about this once Eren has been rescued. Sooner or later, this topic has to come again." He stood up." Your demand will not be wasted. If they're the ones sending the Titans here, they are our enemies." He started his way out the door," If you're willing to help us, be prepared in an hour. We leave soon." With that said, he walked out leaving her alone with her thoughts. She stood up to change her clothes.

A while later, once she changed, she took her MP jacket and started her way towards the door. She almost walked out before she spotted something. A jacket. Eren's jacket to be precise. On it, the wings of freedom were embodied," I'm coming Eren, just you wait!"

* * *

The scouts were all saddled up and in formation on the wall. Erwin stood at the front and spoke," Soldiers! Our mission for today is not to slay titans. But rescue Eren Yeager. Eren Yeager has been abducted." multiple gasps were heard, "Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover were the ones to kidnap him. Most of you don't know those two. They were from the 104th and now our enemies. Those two are titan shifters too." Beside Erwin, someone cleared their throat," And yes, one more thing. Annie Leonhardt is not our enemy." This time more gasps rang out through the area." She will be accompanying us on this mission. She is an ally of ours, for now anyway,"

He looked around and looked at some nearby soldiers in the eye," I don't want anyone to engage Annie because of a piety grudge. Is that clear?"

"SIR!" The scouts assaulted at once.

Erwin nodded," Good. Now, any questions?" No hands rose up. He nodded and was about to turn when,

"SIR?"

Erwin rose an eyebrow questionly," Yes Benjuman?"

"Why rescue Yeager if the girl is our ally now? Whatever we have to learn, we can learn from her, right?"

Erwin however, shook his head," No. Eren Yeager is the key factor to humanity's survival. Not only that, he also has a great deal of potential. It'd be a waste if that potential is at the right time and place."

The soldier lowered his head in acceptance."Right...sir."

Erwin looked around," Any more questions?"

"Sir?" A female soldier rose her hand. "Just to rescue one person, you're willing to sacrifice so many, why sir?"

Erwin remained silent for a moment. There were many theories, possibilities and 'what ifs' going through his head."In time, you will learn soon, soldier. If you die, your deaths will not be in vain. What greater glory could you ask for? Your names and memories will be kept in history. People will learn of your deeds and selflessness. I know many of you don't want to go on this mission, but as I said, your deaths will not be in vain. Because of you, we'll be one step closer to be freed from this cage we call home!"

During Erwin's speech, Annie felt so ashamed of herself. Here were these soldiers, these people, who're willing to put down their lives just to rescue one person. She still remembers it, clear as crystal. The day Marcel was eaten by the mindless titan, how she had come close to begging that they retrieve the new shifter. However, Reiner had denied. Saying they had a long road ahead of them. While he was right, Annie still felt guilty even though she couldn't do anything back then. But now, she has a golden opportunity to somewhat ease her guilt.

* * *

She woke up with a jerk and gasped heavily, then looked around frantically. Beside her was Armin, in deep thoughts with a pale face. A migraine started it's way around her head. She put her hand on her forehead in an attempt to stop it, though it was futile. "Armin?... Where's Eren?" she inquired weakly.

He jerked awake from his trance to face her,"Mikasa! Oh thank god you're okay. I was so worried. How're you feeling?"

"Just a minor headache." she lied.

"Ah! Mikasa! You're awake!" Hannes said while sitting down behind them," here I brought food. You two kids might've been hungry, right?" He extended his arm, offering them food bars. The two, however, reluctantly took it.

"You're worried about the boy, eh Mikasa?"

"Of course I'm!"

"Well don't be then." she turned towards Hannes, about to retort. However, he raised his hand to shut her," You really think the boy is a damsel in distress, ya'know." he sipped from his thermos," I may never had the privilege to see Eren ever win, but I never saw the brat backing away from a fight, ever. He'll get his ass kicked a hundred times, but he'll stand back a thousand times. That's the kind of kid he really is. And to be honest, his persistence and determination scares the piss out'a me. You think he'll really cooperate with those two bastards?" He chuckled," I doubt so. He'll give'em hell, you'll see." the two teens, their eyes widen in realization." Whatever strength is left in him, he'll use it till the bitter end."

"You're right." Armin said while peeling off the wrapper of his bar," Back in the old days, he'd always stand up for me no matter who stood in front of him. While he took more beatings, I never saw him backing away. In fact, as far as I can tell, fighting is one of the things he'll never give up on."

"Darn right you are!"

Hannes sighed,"Oh what i'd give to get those old days back. Where the folks used to call me a freeloader. Where Eren would get his ass kicked until Mikasa showed up." he stared at his hand then clenched his fist," If I have to fight for it, I'll fight tooth and nail for it." He looked at them carefully," He needs us! So what'da say we fight with what we know and get the fourth member of our group back?!" They didn't need to answer for him, as he saw the fiery determination in their eyes to rescue their family. He smiled peacefully.

A while later, even from a distance, they heard the stompings of horse feet. Some soldiers looked down the wall to see nothing but the mindless titans awaiting them."Not there," someone said and pointed his finger on the wall," But there."

"Commander Erwin! With MPS?"

* * *

Seriously though **98,** check dm!

And yeah if you waited for this chapter then i'm sorry as I was in no hurry. Because it's not like I have many fans of this story anyway.

It'd be great if any of you were to share this story, it would really please me and i'd appreciate it.

 **BTW** i've decided to watch S3 first then carry on with the story. So i think I might only post another chapter or two then that's it for some time.


End file.
